Talk:Eta
Now I'm just confused. I thought for sure Carolina was going to take iota and Xi, since those were the two needed.... But i guess not... Gosh darn it, now we have another AI out there :/ CyrusArc 03:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Aeta is not a real letter. It's spelt "Eta." It takes litterally 30 seconds of research to find this out. Fbdd XIII (talk) 03:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that too. I'll change it. CyrusArc 03:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Do we have any idea of the fate of this one? Its's most likely that Maine captured Iota, but as I know this one is MIA. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 15:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Alphabetical Order for AI names. Shouldn't we put Eta and Iota in alphabetical order at the bottom? OMega is the last letter and everything else is in alphabetical order. MindSpark912 (talk) 22:37, September 4, 2012 (UTC)MindSpark912 I suppose so. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Eta and Iota's Traits While Tex was scanning through the files CT left her, several other traits popped up by they all did so in singles. "Happiness" and "Love" were the only two that appeared side by side, and Carolina just so happens to have two implanted into her. As for who is who, only time will tell but some mention should be placed onto the page whether it be trivia or simply Love/'Happiness'.--User:Zawazambe(talk to me) 00:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (Going to need to zoom in on the thumbnail) We can't add anything because that is considered speculation, since their traits are unconfirmed. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC) They could just as likely be Fear and Greed, seeing as those were there too. We really have no idea. Personally I would like to see a whole new AI for Greed, or if it turns out to be either of Carolina's, for them to expand on it's charchter more, but I'm not getting my hopes up. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 00:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I think we blew up the image and all four of those images were "unasigned" correct? But I would like to know more about these 2 AI. RTX question I guess. CyrusArc 02:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if the traits we saw in the files were made into AI, then we have 2 unseen ones. Xi, and one other that we know absolutely nothing about except that it's one of the four cores. The other two cores were likely Eta and Iota. Actually, didn't Epsilon make a comment in one episode about having a dozen personalities? I thought it was just, ya know, a word he used, but if we count up all the AI, including unconfirmed ones, then it's exactly 12. Though I'm not sure if Epsilon should count himself as a personality, seeing as he's not acting as Epsilon, he's acting as Alpha (actually at this point I don't know if there IS an Epsilon personality). But yes, for total AI there were, it was 12. Just thought I would point that out. AND YUSS MAKE IT RTX QUESTION ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 02:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Greed makes scence because Carolina wanted to keep the and she started to act more selfish after the implatation and it could be a reason why the Meta went for EVERY AI possible JB nine90 (talk) 05:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Greed is a cool concept, but I think that, given the eveidence we DO have, the fact that both Eta and Iota copy there hosts movements, merge when doing specific tasks, and are "twins," I think that they are the embodiements of the Alpha's Focus and Kenetic learning. I know that those aren't quite personality traits, but I still think it's a possibility, especially considering that Focus and Kenetic learning sort of go hand in hand anyway. 12:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Anonymous Destroyed? Should Eta and Iota be listed as destroyed? in the picture where Delta was captured and surrounded by AIs, you can see a figure that has the same coloring and structure as Eta at the far left and in the far right you can see an unknown AI. These two AIs make an appearance again as The Meta was cornering Wash, right before the EMP went off. Kamikaze839 (talk) 02:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The "unknown" A.I. was Tex. As for the other, it is currently unknown if that is Eta or Iota, so all that is known is that one is destroyed, while the other's fate is unknown. Problem is, we don't known which is destroyed and which is unknown. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) See the thing is, the most likely theory is that they combined, except it's frustrating because we were never shown that. They floated inside eachother once, big fucking deal. They're holograms, they can do that. And apparently there wasn't even a bonus scene or anything to explain it, even though the AI are supposted to be really important. And before now we had no indication that other AI even COULD combine. Otherwise all the AI Meta has would've mashed together into...something. Something weird. There's nothing to say they combined, there was no reason for them to do it, but apparently we're supposted to see that one scene of theirs and go "O LUK THEY FLOTED INSIDE EACHOTHER DEY MUST COMBIINE!!1!" Another thing really odd thing about this is, if they combined, why it only takes on the look of one of the AI, instead of both. If one of them didn't look damn near identical to the one we saw in Season 6 we probably COULD pass this up as them combining. How Maine got his AI, which later led into what happened to Eta and Iota, was something I was really looking foreward to seeing, but we never did. I really hope they did make a scene about it after all that I haven't heard of, or that someone will ask Burnie later. I was really dissapointed we never saw a decent explanation for this. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Merge with Iota? Since Eta and Iota essentially have the same page info, do you think we should merge these two pages? Galvascream (talk) 06:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Though convinient, no. They are two separate characters. The only reason they have the same info is that they were at the same events together. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I think something interesting worth adding is their hologram colors. Eta is a tan tone and Iota is a cyan shade. Remind anyone of another relationship in the freelancer program? York and Carolina, and considering how they are always shown together implanted in Carolina and their assumed personality traits are love and happiness, I think they were putting in a little easter egg. 23:54, August 26, 2014 (UTC)REDdragon95 If you look at the scene where signma was looking at the Ai fragment list (I can't remember the episode :/) but eta wasn't the Ai activated it was xi on the screen